Accidentally In Love
by iennasanzo
Summary: Sanzo always being a monk in his bad behavior even though not all the time...but what happen when he's behaving like that and he almost lose his dearest loved one...someone is upset with him...he have to persuade that guy...(Pairing Gojyo & Sanzo)
1. Prologue

**Accidentally In Love**

**Notes: **

**This is my first series fan fiction. So I'm not so good at it. If anyone gets any ideas to add up in this fan fiction just send you're idea to my email. I would also love if anyone wants to give me a hand to me on finishing this fan fiction. It's going to be great.**

**Okay...at first this fan fiction title is "Is This Love...?" But there's been an illegal copyright, so I have to change the title and a little bit of the storyline. To the person that I have illegally copied your storyline I AM SO SORRY...and it won't be happening again. To those who already read "Is This Love...?"before, enjoy this one.**

**I am not American, Japanese, European, Russian, Or Mexican. I'm Malaysian. Not Chinese but Malay people. So my English is very simple. I don't know how to use big words. There would be something that I misspelled and error grammatical. So forgive me for not being good enough in English. I just hoped my readers understand every word in my fan fiction. ENJOY...!**

**Disclaimer: **

**SAIYUKI is not mine. Only some characters that I've made up on my own.**

**Summary: **

**This fiction is about Gojyo who is upset with Sanzo and Sanzo's behavior. In this introducing part Sanzo did something that made Gojyo really upset to him. There would be a lot of differences I made in this fiction. So hope all my readers like it, and please do review. I'll be grateful for that.**

**Accidentally In Love**

**Prologue **

It's a very hot day that day, and the Sanzo-ikkou is giving up with the heat ness. It's very hot that you can almost possibly fry an egg on your palm. But these guys just act the way they always are. Sanzo and his silent-ness, Hakkai concentrating his vision to the road ahead, Goku with his endless whining for food, and what...what...this is not right... Gojyo is...is...is SLEEPING...?

**_Author: Hey wait a minute...! Is this right...? Well let's just continue..._**

Usually Gojyo is just going to argue with that saru. Well maybe he just needs a time out from calling the saru names almost all the time.

It was really quite. The only thing that can be heard is the humming that comes from Hakuryuu. I mean the jeep. They past the forest, an oasis, but they're still far away from the next town.

Sanzo:Oi Hakkai...!

Sanzo broke the silence with his voice.

Hakkai: Sanzo...

Goku:Are we there yet...?

Hakkai: Oh...the next town isn't really far. We'll be there in 20 minutes...

Giving Sanzo and Goku the answer with smile drawn to his lips...and continues his vision to the road ahead...again.

Sanzo:Ch...this heat is killing me...

Sanzo murmured under his breathe, and stay silence again.

_**20 minutes later **_

Goku:Hey I can see a town up ahead...That means food...yay...!

Sanzo:Urusei! Baka Saru..!

Goku:Mou Sanzo...haraheta...haraheta...!

Goku starts with his regular whining for food at Sanzo.

I guess the Saiyuki fans really knows what happened to Goku when Sanzo pull out his harisen...there you go...THWAP...that is what happened to Goku. A knock at the back of his head. That always happens. Usually Goku would share that with Gojyo. But he's still sleeping though.

Goku:Owww...Sanzo...what's that for...?

Hakkai: Ok, ok settle down now Sanzo...we're here...

Hakkai stopped the jeep and jump out next to the jeep.

Goku:Oi...Gojyo...wake up...

Gojyo still deep in his sleep. While Goku as well jump out from the jeep.

Sanzo who can see what's happening, stand on his feet and get to the back of the jeep to wake Gojyo from the deepest of his sleep.

**_Author: There's one more thing that's not right. Usually Sanzo wouldn't care to wake anyone up. But this time I'm making it different._**

He sits next to where Gojyo is sleeping, slowly took his gun out, raising it near to Gojyo's ear and with the tip of the gun rising up to the sky and without notice he pulled the trigger and...

BANG!

Gojyo woke up from his sleep and fell down out of the jeep and to the ground and with the back of his body first.

Gojyo:OI...! Sanzo you're making me deaf...

Sanzo:Ch...Like I care...

As usual Hakkai will end up their bickering with a lot of smile in his face. As Hakuryuu change back to his dragon formation everyone settle down and on with their searched for an inn to rest and get freshen up.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I'm done with part one so you all just go on and read it now. It doesn't take me long to finish the part one. I've got load of ideas inside my head. Oh yeah please do review. Thank You...!**_


	2. Sharing Room

**Accidentally In Love**

**Notes: **

**This is my first series fan fiction. So I'm not so good at it. If anyone gets any ideas to add up in this fan fiction just send you're idea to my email. I would also love if anyone wants to give me a hand to me on finishing this fan fiction. It's going to be great.**

**Okay...at first this fan fiction title is "Is This Love...?" But there's been an illegal copyright, so I have to change the title and a little bit of the storyline. To the person that I have illegally copied your storyline I AM SO SORRY...and it won't be happening again. To those who already read "Is This Love...?"before, enjoy this one.**

**I am not American, Japanese, European, Russian, Or Mexican. I'm Malaysian. Not Chinese but Malay people. So my English is very simple. I don't know how to use big words. There would be something that I misspelled and error grammatical. So forgive me for not being good enough in English. I just hoped my readers understand every word in my fan fiction. ENJOY...!**

**Disclaimer: **

**SAIYUKI is not mine. Only some characters that I've made up on my own.**

**Summary: **

**In this part Sanzo end up sharing a room with Gojyo, and Hakkai volunteer to share a room with Goku, since Goku won't share a room with Gojyo. **

**Accidentally In Love**

**Part 1 : Sharing Room**

They stop by an inn. It doesn't really look like its going to stand until tomorrow. The inn looks very old.

**_Author: Anyway to make this fanfic a bit strange ...maybe..._**

Nobody complaints and they stay in that inn as long as there is bathhouse...

**_Author: which inn got no bathhouse...how stupid I am..._**

...food for Goku to and a place for the Sanzo-ikkou to rest.

Owner: Welcome to Urakawa Inn sir...

The owner of the inn greeted them with the nicest smile he can give within him.

Sanzo:Are you the owner of this inn?

Owner: Oh yes sir I am...how may I help you young man...?

Sanzo:Hmm...Yes...I want four rooms please...

Owner: Let me check it first sir...

Stepping two steps behind the counter and pull a drawer from that counter. After looking what's inside the drawer he step back to face Sanzo again and...

Owner: Oh I'm so sorry young man... There are only two rooms left...will that be fine sir...?

Sanzo:Save it for a while...I'll have to ask them...

Owner: Oh yes...take your time sir...

Sanzo walked towards them and stopped in front of them.

Sanzo:Two rooms left...

Hakkai: Hmm...Well this is not the first time we end up with two rooms' right...?

Goku:Who shares with who this time...?

Sanzo:Like the last time...me Hakkai, you Gojyo...

Goku:Wohohoh...wait a second...

Goku frown at Sanzo and pointing his hand directly to Gojyo.

Goku:I'm not sharing a room with him...the last time I did...I've got nightmares...

Gojyo:Ch...Nightmares...I thought I'm the one who had to hear you snore like a pig all night...

Hakkai: Well settle down now guys...

Hakkai calming them down.

Hakkai: I'll share a room with you this time Goku...

Goku:Really...yay great...

Goku happily jump over next to Hakkai.

Sanzo:Ch...Sharing the room with him...?

Sanzo glared his eyes at Gojyo.

Gojyo:Well it's not like I'm going to snore like a pig would I...?

Gojyo giving Sanzo a promise.

Sanzo:Hmmm...

Sanzo walked back to the counter of that inn and face the inn owner once again.

Owner: How sir...two rooms fine...?

Sanzo:That'll be fine...

As the owner heard what Sanzo just said he took the keys to the two rooms and pass it to Sanzo. Sanzo wrote down his name and took the key from the inn owner.

Owner: Genjo Sanzo...? Is that really your name...?

The owner gave Sanzo a shocked look in his face.

Sanzo:Yeah...why...?

Owner: Oh I'm so sorry sir...

Sanzo:Sorry for what...?

Owner: You're the highest rank-monk...I should treat you more than I treated my other customers...

Sanzo:That's fine...I'm settled with the rooms you gave...

Sanzo:Here...take your key and move your butt out of my face...

Goku:Come on Hakkai...let's get to room number...

Goku paused to look at the number that he and Hakkai will share on the key tag.

Goku:...89...cool...

Hakkai: Oh...what's the number of your room Sanzo...?

In a very quick motion Gojyo snake his hand to Sanzo's shoulder and took the key from Sanzo's hand.

Gojyo:Oooohhh...its 53...beautiful number ne Sanzo...?

Sanzo:Get your hands off me ero- kappa...

Hakkai: Well it's not like our room is nearby Sanzo...

Hakkai walks away with Goku towards their room and...Sanzo and Gojyo still stood there with Gojyo's arm around Sanzo's shoulder...

Sanzo: Oi...don't you hear what I just said...?"

Sanzo glaring his eyes at Gojyo.

Gojyo:Errr...what...? I can't hear you because you shot your gun near my ears...remember that...?

Sanzo:Ch...

That's the only thing Sanzo need to say and pull Gojyo's hand off his shoulder.

Sanzo:Let's just move to our room...

Gojyo:As you pleased Sanzo-houshi-sama...

**_Room 89 Goku's And Hakkai's Room_**

Hakkai insert the key to the key hole and turn the key anti-clockwise to open the room. As the room is opened Goku burst into the room almost knocking Hakkai down to the floor.

Hakkai: Now, now Goku...patience is a virtue...

Goku:Oh sorry Hakkai...

Goku:I'm just too excited to that we at last can have a rest and eat some food from the inn...

Hakkai: Well, food you just have to wait until dinner ok...

Goku:iyaaa...dinner...?

Hakkai: Why...?

Goku:That's about two hours from now.

Hakkai just give Goku a smile and he chuckled a bit as Goku popped his puppy eyes to Hakkai.

Goku:Hmm...this room is comfy...

Well even the inn looks old and it would collapse anytime from the outside look, but in the inside of this inn it looks clean and comfortable. Every room is supplied with two beds, one round table four chairs, and a closet. The beds are stood under the windows. The windows are a glass window so we can see the outside world through it. There are curtains that hung across the window, so when darkness falls, the lights from outside won't get into the room.

Hakkai walk to the windows and open it wide to let some air gets into the room. Hakkai can see some people walked by and shops in front of the inn. Well the shopkeeper looks busy serving their customers. Hakkai turn his head back to see Goku...and as he turns his head he can see that Goku...all that he knew is Goku is already asleep.

Hakkai: Maybe he's too tired and hungry...you deserve some rest Goku... When it's dinner time I'll wake you up...

Pulling his bag to check their supply so when it's not enough he can go and buy something to fill up their supplies. Suddenly he thinks of Sanzo and Gojyo...

Hakkai: Hmmm...how those two get along together...? It's their first time to share a room together...maybe I should stop by their room after an hour.

Hakkai said to himself and put the bags that he was checking on, on the round table in that room, and settle down himself onto the bed and took a little nap. He really needs that, though.

**_Room 53 Gojyo's And Sanzo's Room_**

They walk up the stairs of the inn with full of silence between them. Sanzo walks in front of Gojyo so he can avoid looking at the kappa in front of him. He bends his head facing down the floor of the inn. Sometimes he put his head straight to watch the alley of the inn stairs in front of him. In his mind he was thinking that what makes Hakkai want to end up sharing the room with Goku instead of him...? Is it because Goku was asking it too in his way of asking it or is it because Hakkai meant to do just like that...? Sanzo still don't get it. He hates being left alone with Gojyo; or maybe he's afraid to be left alone with Gojyo. Sanzo still don't understand why...?

Walking behind the Sanzo-sama is like walking with your loved ones in a separates way. He takes these chances to look at Sanzo and never let go his sight off Sanzo. Even he can only see the back of Sanzo he won't miss it for the world. He likes to see every bit of Sanzo; the way Sanzo moves his feet to take another step ahead, gracefully following the rhythm of his heart. Gojyo even think that he wanted to watch what ever Sanzo do in his life. His heart can't fight the urge to grab Sanzo's hand and hold Sanzo's hand tightly and never let go. But he always knows by doing that he just going to hurt himself. Not because of Sanzo's harisen that would lands on his temple or the back of his head, he's just afraid that Sanzo will pull hard his hand back and rejected the gentle touch of his hand. He couldn't bear to lose his heart in that kind of way. He just continues walking towards their room.

They stopped in front of their room. Room 53. Yes, that's the room they will be sharing tonight, or maybe tomorrow night, or the night after or... who knows... sometimes the Sanzo-ikkou loves to stay for a few days at an inn before resuming on their journey to the west.

Gojyo:Uhuhh...yup...this is OUR room Sanzo...

Sanzo:Just open the door and shut up...

Gojyo:Sometimes you should be nice to people Sanzo...

His happy face turns sulky immediately after hearing what Sanzo says.

Gojyo:...especially the ones that walks behind your ass...

His face turns even sulkier. He put the key that he was holding back then and put it inside the keyhole and turns it anti-clockwise. He opens the door wide, so he and Sanzo could get inside together. He put his belongings on top the table and walks away with sulky face without even looking at Sanzo.

Sanzo:Where are you going in such a hurry...?

Gojyo:Looking for someone who would appreciate me for being faithful and loyal... and I thought you don't care a damn about it...

Well if anyone can see Gojyo's face right now that person could tell that Gojyo's is just like going to...CRY...

**_Author: Well it doesn't always happen but I like it..._**

Sanzo:Which bed are you sleeping on tonight...?

Silence attacks the room.

Sanzo:Which bed are you sleeping on tonight...?

Sanzo ask Gojyo again. But still no answer, and instead of getting an answer he wanted, Gojyo just walk away from the room, and never look back.

Sanzo:...maybe I'm wrong...

**_35 seconds later... _**

**_Author: Don't wanna take a very long time eh..._**

Gojyo burst back into the room as if he was forgetting something. Sanzo who was busy taking of his robe stopped immediately. His robe hanged loosely at his waist, showing his black leather halter-top and his bare shoulder.

Sanzo:What happen...?

Sanzo asked in shocked.

Gojyo:Nothing I forgot my lighter...that's all...

Sanzo:Huh...?

Gojyo:Oh yeah...maybe I'm not sleeping here tonight...

Sanzo:Why?

Gojyo:'Coz I know...you hate to share this room with me... I'll just sleep at the bar in this town...

Sanzo:But-

Before Sanzo could continue his word; his word was being cut off with Gojyo's word.

Gojyo:...and I also know that you HATE me...I'll return in the morning, or...

_"'Or 'what? What does Gojyo means by 'or' there." Sanzo thought for himself. _

Gojyo:...I won't even return...to this inn, this journey; that smiling bastard; that monkey; and...

He paused for a moment as he make his way to the doorstep of the room once again and continued his word...

Gojyo:...AND TO YOU SANZO...

After he's done with his last word he walks away again and lost from Sanzo sight.

Sanzo lost in his own word, he just couldn't figure it out why would Gojyo says something like that. What does he mean when he says that he might not even return to them again; to Sanzo.

_"Why am I being like this...?"_

He thought for himself. Sanzo could feel that his feet are numb as he falls to sit at the corner of his bed.

Sanzo:...maybe I don't have to be mean to him...but... that would make me not... ME... just not me... anyway it's only a room sharing together...

Sanzo stands on his feet; walk to the door, grabbing the door knob in his hand and close back the door that Gojyo just left it open when he left the room. He pulls out one of his cigarette and start smoking. Well anyway there's no "NO SMOKING" sign in that room, even though there is one, would anyone guess that Sanzo cares a damn about it. I don't think so.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**So... how is it...? How's my fiction...? I'm done with part two so just go on and read it. Please review okay...!**_


	3. Down Hearted Man

**Accidentally In Love**

**Notes: **

**This is my first series fan fiction. So I'm not so good at it. If anyone gets any ideas to add up in this fan fiction just send you're idea to my email. I would also love if anyone wants to give me a hand to me on finishing this fan fiction. It's going to be great.**

**Okay...at first this fan fiction title is "Is This Love...?" But there's been an illegal copyright, so I have to change the title and a little bit of the storyline. To the person that I have illegally copied your storyline I AM SO SORRY...and it won't be happening again. To those who already read "Is This Love...?"before, enjoy this one.**

**I am not American, Japanese, European, Russian, Or Mexican. I'm Malaysian. Not Chinese but Malay people. So my English is very simple. I don't know how to use big words. There would be something that I misspelled and error grammatical. So forgive me for not being good enough in English. I just hoped my readers understand every word in my fan fiction. ENJOY...!**

**Disclaimer: **

**SAIYUKI is not mine. Only some characters that I've made up on my own.**

**Summary: **

**In this part the memories of what happened to Gojyo and Sanzo is played back. Gojyo went away to a place and he almost cry.**

**Accidentally In Love**

**Part 2 : Down Hearted Man**

Walking down the stairs of the inn and thinking what he just said to Sanzo just now makes him feel like giving up on his feet and just go tumbling down the stairs. That would make a pretty loud of noise and all the people including Sanzo goes wild and runs to him. But he doesn't want to see Sanzo now. Not after what he thinks that Sanzo did to him earlier they arrived in this town. He just want to avoid Sanzo now; for now he just wanna be alone; by himself, with no Hakkai or Goku to disturb him by now. ALONE and all the time he needs in the world.

As he reached down to ground floor where they made their reservations just now he can see that the owner of the inn is still there behind the counter reading a newspaper. The owner doesn't look so old like this inn but maybe he's the generation after generation owner of these in. Gojyo walks to the counter and as he can see that the owner saw him and put down his glasses and newspaper down on the counter and put a grin on his face to Gojyo.

Owner: Oh hi sir...

The inn owner greeted Gojyo as Gojyo stopped at the counter.

Gojyo:Yeah hi... Do you know where I can get the best liquor in this town...? I'm kind of thirsty right now.

Owner: Certainly sir. There's a bar 7 blocks away from here. The bar is called Urakawa's Bar. You can say that they have the finest sake there. Oh, if you want to I can ask my worker and send it to your room.

Gojyo:Nehhh...don't bother. I want to enjoy the bar. Seven blocks from here right...? Thanks...

Owner: Ok sir...you're welcome.

He walks away from the inn, or perhaps walks away from his friends and Sanzo. Leaving the one he needed behind him and never looking back. With every step he takes to move forward his heart is getting heavy and his mind plays again the memories between him and Sanzo around 8 months ago...

**_Author's Cousin: What happened 8 months ago...c'mon you've got to tell everyone about it..._**

_**Authors: Okay...okay...**_

_**(Well there's one night, around 8 months ago Gojyo was as usually done with his usual night activities with girls from a town and went back to his room. Well he thought that it was his room, but surprisingly not. He was in Sanzo's room. Sanzo was not in by the time he was in. he lie on the bed and fell asleep, still doesn't noticed that he was not in his room.**_

**_Soon after that Sanzo was back in his room and saw Gojyo sleeping in his bed. Sanzo closed the door behind him and locked the door. Sanzo loosened his robe and sit at the corner end of his bed. Well he felt something unusual when he knew that he was alone with Gojyo in his room. So he crawled on top of Gojyo and pinning Gojyo down. He feasted his eyes with the looks of Gojyo. Second later, he kissed Gojyo's lips and with odd feelings that Gojyo felt he opened his eyes, and Sanzo noticed that. _**

_**Gojyo:Sanzo...? What are you doing in my room...?**_

_**Sanzo:You mean my room kappa...?.**_

**_Gojyo:Your room...? Geez I thought I was in my room... oh well I should get going to my room then now..._**

**_Sanzo:Why don't you stay here with me tonight..._**

**_Gojyo:Why would you want me to stay here in your room with you...? And more of that please just get off me..._**

**_Sanzo:Coz' I want you to stay..._**

_**Gojyo:Heh Sanzo you're being horny tonight eh... what do you have in mind eh Sanzo...?**_

**_Sanzo:Are you trying to seduce me...?_**

**_Gojyo:Me trying to seduce you...! No way you droopy-eye monk. I don't think so... You were the one who kissed me... and I never knew that you can kiss someone. _**

_**Sanzo:Perhaps you're the lucky someone.**_

_**Gojyo:What's happening to you Sanzo...? You're not being yourself now...?**_

_**Sanzo:I don't know... I think that for the first time in my life that I'm in love with someone...**_

_**Gojyo:Really...? That's good then...wait is it really a good thing...?**_

_**Sanzo:Oh shut up already... I've accidentally falling for someone...**_

_**Gojyo:Accidentally in love eh...?**_

_**Sanzo:Perhaps...**_

**_Gojyo:Who is it Sanzo...?_**

_**Sanzo lowered his head and press his lips to Gojyo's once again. With that sudden action Gojyo would guess Sanzo is in love with him. For all this while Gojyo thought that Sanzo always hated him, or perhaps Sanzo knew that Gojyo always stare at him whenever there's a chance for him to do it so.**_

_**Gojyo:Sanzo... just say it... say what you want to say to me... let your heart out to me Sanzo... **_

_**Sanzo:Gojyo...**_

_**Gojyo:Please Sanzo... say that you-...**_

_**Sanzo cupped Gojyo's mouth with his hand, cutting away what Gojyo wanted to say. He knew that he should say to Gojyo that he loves him, but he's afraid to do it so. He's afraid that Gojyo would turn him down. He gets off Gojyo and walk away. He stopped and stands by the window. He lean his body to the wall and look up to the sky. **_

_**Gojyo still stuck in disbelief that Sanzo gets off him and just walk away from him. He gets off the bed and stand on his feet for a while before walking towards Sanzo. He stands right behind Sanzo and he ran his hand around Sanzo's waist. He turned Sanzo around to face him. Sanzo still leaning his body to the wall look deeply into Gojyo's eyes and stay silence. Sanzo put both of his arms on Gojyo's collarbone and snake it around Gojyo's neck.**_

_**Sanzo:Gojyo... I know this will be kind of odd... but I can't help it though...**_

_**Gojyo:Why don't you just tell me instead of keeping it for yourself...?**_

_**Sanzo: Okay... here goes... I...I...I...-**_

_**Gojyo:You what Sanzo...?**_

_**Sanzo:I Love You Gojyo... I Love You... I'm in love with you and it's happening so fast. **_

_**Gojyo:Hey...hey... relax... don't you wanna listen to what would I say to you...**_

_**Sanzo:Yes...**_

_**Gojyo:I love You Too Sanzo... I do and always will do...**_

**_With the last word that gets out of Gojyo's lips Sanzo embraced Gojyo and Gojyo tightened their embracing together. They stay embracing each other for a while and on that night they filled their lust of love with the pleasure of sex.)_**

**_Author: That is what happened to them 8 months ago..._**

_'How could Sanzo forget about what happen back then? We Were having love right. Its eight month from the first time we had sex, love and all...but why would Sanzo take all that for granted. Oh Sanzo if you would let me tell you how much I need you in my life, and how much I love you, I'll be more than grateful for that...'_

After taking a long slow walk he stopped right in front the bar that the inn owner tells him about. The bar is quite silence. Like there's no one inside the bar. He enters the bar and takes a look around. It's kind of small though that would be more than enough for him...by now. He takes his seat next to the man that already lost in his drunken world. A man from inside the counter approaches him and greeted him...

Bartender: Sake for you...?

That man asks Gojyo if he wanted sake or anything else.

Gojyo:Yeah...give me your best...

Without asking more the bartenders takes one big glass and one big sake jar and pour it into the glass he takes.

Bartender: Here you are...hmmm...

The bartender notices something upon Gojyo's face.

Bartender: Well my friend you look bad...

The bartender putting down the towel he was holding and starting their conversation.

Gojyo:...maybe...I...am...a bad one...

Bartender: I can tell that you're broken...

Gojyo:I don't know...

Bartender: Care to share...

Gojyo:Hey...have you ever fallen in love...?

Gojyo ask that bartender and took a sip from the glass of sake in front of him.

Bartender: Oh so it's about love...hmmm...yeah...she's now my wife...

He hanged his words as to give his other customer a glass of beer.

Bartender: ...and we had three children...two son one daughter...

Goyjo:Love doesn't go well on me...

Gojyo said while his face facing down to the floor of the bar.

Bartender: She dumped you...?

Gojyo:I don't know...

Bartender: Did she know you're in love with her...?

Gojyo:...yes...but seems like forgetting it that we're in love...

Bartender: Hmmm... so what's the big problem than...?

Gojyo:The problem is why would he forget that we're in love...?

Bartender: HE...?

Gojyo: Yeah... I love my friend... a MAN...

Bartender: It doesn't matter...he or she just go ahead and remind her that you were in love...I mean him...

Gojyo:...it's not easy though. His heart is as cold as ice, and I bet it's more than that. He's so mean and I can tell he hates me...

Bartender: Hang around together...?

Gojyo:Almost all the time...we're on journey with other two friends...

Bartender: That's better... look pal... don't be down hearted men... confess your love ... he'll understand... and take your time... no rush... be cool... alright...?

Gojyo:Thanks... maybe you're right... but it would take some times for me to do it...

Bartender: Like I said before no rush... "Good things come for those who wait..."

Gojyo:Hey...aaahhhh...what time are you closing this place...?

Bartender: We don't close...I understand if you wanna stay here for the night, I suggest you take the couch over there...it's more convenient...

Gojyo:Thanks again...can I have one more glass please...? You're sake's good...

Bartender: Sure things...go ahead I'll send your drink there...

Gojyo took another gulp of his drink, stand on his feet and walks to the couch. It's a red couch. It's like his hair and eyes but a bit darker. Gojyo take his seat and lie down to the couch with his hand supporting his head like a pillow. Then he closes his eyes as the bartender sends him his drink. He wakes up for a while, took the glass of sake on the table next to the couch and finishes it all in one gulp. And he's back lying down on the couch, and closes his eyes again... as he can see Sanzo is smiling at him...in his eyes...and he wish it was for real. After a while he fells asleep in the bar on the red couch.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Woohhhh... isn't that some kind of odd memories... well I'm done for part three as well... so as usual go on, run along... and review okay...!**_


	4. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

**Accidentally In Love**

**Notes: **

**This is my first series fan fiction. So I'm not so good at it. If anyone gets any ideas to add up in this fan fiction just send you're idea to my email. I would also love if anyone wants to give me a hand to me on finishing this fan fiction. It's going to be great.**

**Okay...at first this fan fiction title is "Is This Love...?" But there's been an illegal copyright, so I have to change the title and a little bit of the storyline. To the person that I have illegally copied your storyline I AM SO SORRY...and it won't be happening again. To those who already read "Is This Love...?"before, enjoy this one.**

**I am not American, Japanese, European, Russian, Or Mexican. I'm Malaysian. Not Chinese but Malay people. So my English is very simple. I don't know how to use big words. There would be something that I misspelled and error grammatical. So forgive me for not being good enough in English. I just hoped my readers understand every word in my fan fiction. ENJOY...!**

**Disclaimer: **

**SAIYUKI is not mine. Only some characters that I've made up on my own.**

**Summary: **

**In this part Hakkai goes to Gojyo's and Sanzo's room. He had a talk with Sanzo and Sanzo walk away to search for Gojyo.**

**Accidentally In Love**

**Part 3 : Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word**

THUMP...!

Hakkai woke up soon after a loud noise that he heard. He check his surrounding and he only found that Goku had already shifting himself from his bed to the ground. Well that answers him where that the big noise came from. It should be Goku that fallen from his bed. Poor Goku thought Hakkai. He walks himself near Goku and carried Goku to where he fallen from. After he held Goku in Goku's bed he walks away from Goku's bed and to his bed.

He took his bag from the table next to his bed and took out something. It's Hakuryuu's food. He calls upon his beloved dragon and gave his dragon the food he took from his bag.

Hakkai: Hmmm...Hakuryuu I've been wondering what happen to Gojyo and Sanzo in their room...

He patted the dragons head and caresses the dragons' body to its tail as the dragon just could only answer its master by making a coo.

Hakkai: Well this would be the perfect time to check on them...

He stood up walks to the door with a smile carved to his lips and walks away to Sanzo's and Gojyo's room. Well it's ok to leave Goku in his slumber. He'll be sure that he will wake Goku up when it's time to have their dinner.

Sanzo sit on his bed with a cigarette between his fingers. He's been thinking what Gojyo just said to him before leaving the room for the second time forgetting the cigarette he had in between his fingers. The cigarette burnt down to the filter, and as soon Sanzo could feel the heat from the burning cigarette he hurried threw it off his fingers and not even bother to light up another one. He just gazes upon the window in his room looking at the night sky and still don't understand what's with Gojyo today.

**_Author's Cousin: aww...c'mon Sanzo...admit it that you love the kappa...there's nothing to lose alright..._**

**_Author: oi...baka...you're distracting the readers..._**

_**Author's Cousin: Oh...gomen nasai...**_

Hakkai stops in front of Sanzo and Gojyo's room and...

**_Author: At first he was just thinking that he could just burst in into the room, but on second thought that it might be not Hakkai, so he just gave the door..._**

...knocks at the door three times. Even there's no answer Hakkai turn the door knob, and well the door is not locked. He came into the room and well only Sanzo that caught his vision with no sign of Gojyo.

Hakkai: Sanzo...?

Hakkai call upon Sanzo as he could see that Sanzo seems to not aware with Hakkai presence.

Sanzo:Hmmmpphhh...

Sanzo turn his face to Hakkai and he stood up to put back his robe on his body. As soon he's done he pull out one chair and sit on it, throwing his cigarette on the table. Crossing his arms and legs and facing Hakkai once again.

Hakkai: Sanzo what happen...? Where's Gojyo...? I don't see him...

Hakkai asking Sanzo as he wanted to know what just happened between them. Bet Hakkai can sense that something just happened between them.

Sanzo:I don't know...

Sanzo answering that with...well all Saiyuki fan should know how Sanzo's attitude is.

Hakkai: I think that it's time for you to treat some one better and nicer ne Sanzo...?

Sanzo:What makes you think I should...?

Hakkai: Well after what you just did to Gojyo on our arrival to this town, I think you should...

Sanzo:Oh that one...?

Hakkai: Yes Sanzo...and I can feel that Gojyo is really upset...

Sanzo:Ch...What are you expecting me to do then...? Say sorry to him...?

Hakkai: Well it's the best way you know...

Sanzo:Not in a million years would I be say that word to anyone...

Hakkai: Anyway Sanzo what did Gojyo say before leaving...? I knew he always say something before stepping away...

Sanzo:All I can recall is that he said he maybe not returning to us and perhaps to...ME...

Hakkai: Sanzo...I know I shouldn't say this to you but I just wanna remind you that you should remember how we almost lose Goku back then, and this time we can't lose Gojyo...he's our friend Sanzo, if Gojyo's not around to complete our journey to the west, the journey would be like hell...

Sanzo:Finish talking...?

Hakkai: Please Sanzo...just a simple sorry that would be enough for him yet I think he will forgive you. He's not a revenge type of guy. I knew him...

Sanzo:Told you I don-...

Well this time Sanzo couldn't manage to finish his sentence as Hakkai cut it with his words...

Hakkai: Why is 'sorry' seems to be the hardest word for you Sanzo. It's simple but people are grateful with that...save our friendship Sanzo...never lose again especially...Gojyo...

_'Especially Gojyo... what makes Hakkai said that. Well I know that they had live together for three years before this journey begins, but...well maybe he's right why do I have to make that words the hardest word to me... I don't wanna lose Gojyo as well coz' I do still love him though...'_

**_Author's Cousin : Ahah...admit at last heh you corrupt monk..._**

**_Author: Stop distracting my readers. That's it get out of my room NOW...! Sorry everyone please resume..._**

_'...anyway I still can remember the first time we had sex. He truly comforts me. It was great and I love him so much..I LOVE HIM SO MUCH...That's it I'm looking for him, I don't wanna lose him and this time I'm keeping him within us...ME.'_

Sanzo:Hakkai take that monkey to dinner, and don't wait for me...

He stood up on his feet and walked towards the door.

Hakkai: Where are you going Sanzo...?

Sanzo:I'm out of cigarette...

He resumes his walking and leaves Hakkai alone in the room.

Hakkai: Hai...

Hakkai took the box of cigarette that Sanzo threw on the table a while ago and he opens the box. When Hakkai opens the box he already knew that Sanzo went for looking Gojyo. There's still seven more sticks remain in the box. Hakkai get out of the room and lock the door behind him.

_'Good luck Sanzo... I know and will always know that you need Gojyo, because Gojyo does need you too... Good luck my friends...'_

_**Author's Note: **_

_**My cousin is a disaster... actually he's the one that gave me the idea to copy someone else's storyline... I knew something bad will happen... well don't blame him all alone... even though at first I don't agree with him, at last I agreed... **_

_**Okay forget about that... so how's this chapter going on... I'm done with part four as well... so go on... read it... need review to start chapter five...**_


	5. Dinner For Two

**Accidentally In Love**

**Notes: **

**This is my first series fan fiction. So I'm not so good at it. If anyone gets any ideas to add up in this fan fiction just send you're idea to my email. I would also love if anyone wants to give me a hand to me on finishing this fan fiction. It's going to be great.**

**Okay...at first this fan fiction title is "Is This Love...?" But there's been an illegal copyright, so I have to change the title and a little bit of the storyline. To the person that I have illegally copied your storyline I AM SO SORRY...and it won't be happening again. To those who already read "Is This Love...?"before, enjoy this one.**

**I am not American, Japanese, European, Russian, Or Mexican. I'm Malaysian. Not Chinese but Malay people. So my English is very simple. I don't know how to use big words. There would be something that I misspelled and error grammatical. So forgive me for not being good enough in English. I just hoped my readers understand every word in my fan fiction. ENJOY...!**

**Disclaimer: **

**SAIYUKI is not mine. Only some characters that I've made up on my own.**

**Summary: **

**In this part Hakkai takes Goku to dinner and they had a little talk about Sanzo and Gojyo.**

**Accidentally In Love**

**Part 4 : Dinner For Two**

Hakkai stand on his feet and ready to leave Sanzo's room and wakes Goku up for dinner. He walks to the door and close the door behind him. He walks back to his room and reach for the key in his left pocket. He unlocks the door and he still can see that Goku is not awakened yet. He makes his way to Goku's bed and tries to awaken Goku.

Hakkai: Goku...Goku...wake up...

Goku:Hmmm...is it breakfast yet...?

Hakkai: Oh no...I'm taking you for a dinner...

Goku: Dinner...? Yay...let's go now...I'm starving already...

Hakkai: Okay...let's go now...

They move away from the room and Goku make his way to the inn restaurant. Hakkai lock his room and join Goku downstairs after a while. They make their self comfortable at the corner end of the restaurant. Goku notice something is missing and Hakkai knew that Goku knew what is missing.

Goku: Ah...Hakkai...?

Hakkai: Yes Goku...

Goku: Where are Sanzo and Gojyo...?

Hakkai: I thou-...

Hakkai's word was cut as soon as the waiter approaches them. They make their orders for some meal and the waiter walks away with the menu list. Then Hakkai continue his word.

Hakkai: Oh...yes...I thought you'd never ask...

Goku: Ask what...?

Hakkai: Sanzo told me that we don't have to wait for him.

Goku: Oh...why, is there any problem...? And where the hell is Gojyo...? He's missing dinner.

Hakkai: There's nothing to be worried...Gojyo went out chasing skirts as usual and Sanzo went out for more cigs.

Goku: You know what...? What Sanzo did to Gojyo earlier today is not reasonable...

Hakkai: Well...we all know how Sanzo's attitude is...

Goku: If I am Gojyo...I won't talk to Sanzo for a week...

Hakkai: But you're not...Goku, we all need each other...we were meant to be together...

_"Yes Goku we all need each other...but Sanzo need Gojyo more than you can imagine... He needs us as well but not as much as he needs Gojyo... Nobody ever talked about it, but I knew...I knew what happened 8 months ago... the night when Sanzo made his confession to Gojyo..."_ Hakkai thought for himself...

Goku:Hakkai...?

Hakkai: Aaaahhh...

Goku:Are you okay...?

Hakkai: Oh yeah...I'm fine...

Goku:Can't believe that we're having dinner for two this time...It's kind of boring without Gojyo around to fight for food with me...

Hakkai: Miss them already...?

Goku:I mean its fun to have dinner with all of four of us around... ooohhh... I want to tell you something...?

Hakkai: What is it...?

Goku:I think Gojyo is flirting Sanzo... Every time after we're eating I saw that Gojyo always staring at Sanzo. Eeeuuuwww... I thought Gojyo is a ladies man... but... errrrgghh... he is GAY...!

Hakkai: Goku...! Luckily they're not here... Never be fooled by your eyes easily.

Goku:Okay...sorry...

_"Perhaps what Goku just said is true. But isn't that against the world's nature...? Man is made meant to be with a woman. But if someone falls for their own kind of sex, it is something out of the world. Gojyo and Sanzo...? Or perhaps kami-sama has a plan for each of us and each of them..." _

Hakkai and Goku finish up their meal and settle back to their room. Goku takes off his clothes and lie down on his bed. Hakkai takes off his clothes as well and left his t-shirt and jeans still fixed on his body. He called for his beloved dragon and feed it with something.

Goku had been thinking something and Hakkai is the best man to share it.

Goku:Hakkai...there's something that I have to say...

Hakkai: What is it...? You seem so serious about it...

Goku:It's about Sanzo...

Hakkai: What about Sanzo, Goku...? Is there something wrong...?

Goku:There's nothing wrong. It's just sometimes when I'm all alone I've been thinking something. Thinking about that why are Sanzo is so mean to me and Gojyo. Seems like he doesn't want us to be with him in this journey.

Hakkai: There's something or perhaps a lot of things that you can't describe or say to others of what you want or what you feel. Yes, Sanzo is mean to you and Gojyo and me too, but deep inside him he does need us all.

Goku:Hmmm...he never admits us as his friends' right...?

Hakkai: Perhaps...but he's our friend and that would be just enough.

Goku:Yeah...Gojyo told me once... "You can't expect more from someone else..."...

Hakkai: Yup...can't expect more from Sanzo...

Goku:HUARGHHH...! This conversation made me sleepy. Perhaps I should sleep now. Hmmm... Are we leaving tomorrow morning...?

Hakkai: I don't know about that. Perhaps I should ask Sanzo about it. You just go to sleep. I'll wait for Sanzo to return and ask him about it.

Goku:What ever you say Hakkai... Good night...

Hakkai: Good night Goku...and don't fall off the bed again...

It doesn't take a long time for Goku to fall asleep. Hakkai takes one chair and sit by the window to watch the outside. When he watches outside all the shops in front of this inn is closed and not many people are walking around. Only a few people walking under the night sky ready to go back to their houses from working all day. Hakkai just sit there and waiting for Sanzo to get back to this inn.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I've done a lot of correction for this fiction, so I do need your support to write the next chapter.**_

_**Need reviews to go on... please review okay...!**_


	6. Forgivable Kiss

**Accidentally In Love**

**Notes: **

**This is my first series fan fiction. So I'm not so good at it. If anyone gets any ideas to add up in this fan fiction just send you're idea to my email. I would also love if anyone wants to give me a hand to me on finishing this fan fiction. It's going to be great.**

**Okay...at first this fan fiction title is "Is This Love...?" But there's been an illegal copyright, so I have to change the title and a little bit of the storyline. To the person that I have illegally copied your storyline I AM SO SORRY...and it won't be happening again. To those who already read "Is This Love...?"before, enjoy this one.**

**I am not American, Japanese, European, Russian, Or Mexican. I'm Malaysian. Not Chinese but Malay people. So my English is very simple. I don't know how to use big words. There would be something that I misspelled and error grammatical. So forgive me for not being good enough in English. I just hoped my readers understand every word in my fan fiction. ENJOY...!**

**Disclaimer: **

**SAIYUKI is not mine. Only some characters that I've made up on my own.**

**Summary: **

**In this part Gojyo met with a girl from the town.**

**Accidentally In Love**

**Part 5 : Forgivable Kiss**

Gojyo is still sleeping in the bar. Perhaps the red couch he laid on is much more convenient. The bartender, he's the owner of this bar is a very kind man instead. Well who knows Gojyo might not be the first person having that kind of situation. Probably that man had faced this kind of customer thousands of times.

Bartender: ahah... it's about time you're here...

Sakura: Sorry oni-chan I'm late... here, your wife gave this to me to pass it to you...

Bartender: What is this...?

Sakura: Oh... that's a meal for your dinner tonight...

**_Author's Cousin: Hey... who's Sakura... and don't the bartenders have a name or something...?_**

**_Author: Oh yeah sorry... okay here goes...the bartender is Sunan, and Sakura is his sister..._**

Sunan:Okay thanks... I'm going to have my dinner first before I'm going home...

Sakura: Anything you say... hmmm...

Sakura's vision caught something at the corner of the bar.

Sakura: Oni-chan... Who's that guy on the red couch...?

Sunan: He's a customer of coz'...

Sakura: I knew that... but what is he doing there...?

Sunan: Well, I told him that he can sleep on the couch... he's a foreigner you know...?

Sakura: Yup... I can see that... oh well better start cleaning...

Sakura... one beautiful young lady who always looks happy. It's hard to see her sad or feeling down. She's a very hardworking person. She won't waste her precious time doing nothing. Almost all the people living in Urakawa Town knows her very well. Her kindness were spread allover town. Meaning's, wherever she goes she won't be lonely. The town people love her. She's the kind of friend that you wanna tell everything to her. Secrets are so safe with her, and what to say she's almost an angel.

Sakura start her usual routine cleaning of the tables, picking up glasses, and waking up her sleeping customer. It's very late night so there's not many customers came around to have a drink since tomorrow is a working day. She's done for her first session of cleaning after she cleans up the place where Gojyo is sleeping. She picks up the glasses and washes all the glasses before getting ready to wake Gojyo up. She's done with the glasses and went back to where Gojyo is sleeping.

Sakura: Sir... sir... wake up sir... it's already late...

Gojyo thought that he heard a voice calling him 'sir'. Bet he's right. He opened his eyes slowly and he can see that a woman is standing in front of him. He rose up into a sitting position and brush of his hair that hanged in front of his face.

Sakura: Well at last... you've awaken already sir...

Gojyo: Who are you...?

Sakura: I'm Sakura and I work here... I'm doing some cleaning here so perhaps you might want to go home... it's already late night...

Gojyo: A beautiful young lady working here at the bar at this hour...?

Sakura: My brother owns this bar so he doesn't have to pay someone else to help him around this bar... sir you're not from here right...? And if you don't mind you look like a...

Gojyo:I know what you mean... I'm not a dangerous one... I don't bite...

Sakura: Sorry for that... anyway you've got name...?

Gojyo:Gojyo... Sha Gojyo...

Sakura: Hmmm... you've got cute name and well you look kind of gorgeous... with the long crimson hair and red eyes... it's perfect...

Gojyo: Really... you're a pretty one as well... long blue tinted hair, sparkling brown eyes, those sweet looking luscious lips, and...

Sakura: Gojyo-san...

Gojyo pull Sakura to sit next to him and he can see that Sakura is blushing. She looks even more ravishing with a tint of red on her cheeks. Once Sakura sits next to Gojyo she close her eyes when Gojyo pull her face by her chin and Gojyo kiss her lips. Sakura parted her lips and lets Gojyo's tongue played with hers.

Gojyo felt something's wrong and he broke the kiss immediately. Sakura was a bit shocked but she thought that it shouldn't get too far.

Sakura: What happen...? Why do you stop...? Something's bothering your mind...?

Gojyo: I'm sorry Sakura... I can't do it with someone else in my mind...

Sakura: Hmmm... It's okay... I understand...

Sakura went away, but Gojyo is still stuck somewhere in his mind. Actually when he kissed Sakura he remembered someone. Someone who he loved the most but still couldn't forgive for his beloved one lacking behavior. He stands up and walks to the counter.

Sunan: Oh... you're awake...

Gojyo: Yup... I'm walking away... how much...?

Sunan: You seem like a nice guy... okay just between us... it's on the house...

Gojyo: Thanks man... and yeah say sorry to your sister from me...

Sunan: Sorry for what...?

Gojyo:Ask her yourself... seeya and thanks again...

Sunan: Okay then bye... and come again...

Gojyo walked out of the bar and back to the streets. His heart is heavy thinking about Sanzo all the time. He still can't forgive what Sanzo just did to him earlier their arrival in this town. Sanzo had treated him faultily. He walked and walked and walked and last he stopped by a tree and sit right under the tree.

Gojyo:Sanzo... have you forgotten the day you confessed to me that you love me and the day you let me love you, and touch your heart, your soul, and now what's happening to us Sanzo...? Tell me what is happening...? Damn it Sanzo... I Love you too much...

Gojyo just sits there, under the tree and kept thinking about Sanzo.

_**Author's Cousin: Ohhh...now I understand this... you're making Gojyo same as you... endless love eh...**_

**_Author: A little, but I'm a girl okay... and please stop appearing in the middle of the fiction... help me but stop distracting my readers..._**

Sunan: Sakura... Sakura...? Now where's that girl... Oi Sakura where are you... I'm going home now...

Sakura: Oh hey... sorry I'm in the toilet...

Sunan: It's okay... I'm going home now... I'll make Surio be here as soon as possible...

Sakura: Okay... take care ... seeya in the morning...

Sunan: Okay bye...

Sunan walked away and after a moment he thought that he had forgotten something and he walked back to see Sakura. Sakura saw her brother walked back into the bar and curiously she asked...

Sakura: What's a matter...? Forgot something...?

Sunan: Yeah... the guy with the red hair and blue vest said sorry to you...

Sakura: Oh... that's fine...

Sunan: Why is he apologizing to you for...? Is there something wrong...? Do you know him...? Have you met him before...? I asked him why, but he said I'd better ask you myself... so what was it all about...?

Sakura: No...! I never met him before... hmmm...well exactly we aaaahh... kissed...

Sunan: You kissed that guy...?

Sakura: Hey don't blame me alone... he was the one who pulled my face and kissed me... I want to pull it back... but I can't... he's kind a good kisser...

Sunan: Yeah right...

Sakura: Trust me... it's not like everyday a guy would kiss me... and please keep this away from anyone especially Kizumi...

**_Author's Cousin: Kizumi is Sakura's fiancé and Surio is Sakura and Sunan younger brother..._**

Sunan: Don't worry... your secret is safe with me... better get back now... later...

Sakura: keep it down... bye...

_"Don't worry Gojyo-san I have already forgiven you. Well, actually when we were kissing I can tell that you're not really want to kiss me, but you knew that I was the one hoping that you would kiss me... you kissed me so to put your mind on something else, but you kept thinking about your loved ones. Good luck with your loved one Gojyo-san..."_

_**Author's Cousin Note: **_

_**Hey everyone... she's out so I have to complete this chapter... she said "I wanna read a beautiful ending for this chapter..."...**_

_**So how is it...? Good neh... actually we did this fiction together... it's like she own it by 75 and me by 25...**_

_**As my cousin always says "Please review... needs support to continue next chapter..."...**_

_**Ok seeya all in the next chapter...**_


End file.
